


I love you

by Midnight_180_Wolf



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingering, First Time, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Porn With Plot, Rough Kissing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_180_Wolf/pseuds/Midnight_180_Wolf
Summary: Shaw's first time.





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write this little one shot of Hobbs and Shaw!
> 
> Enjoy reading the smut!

The front door opens and closes as two people were close to each other and lips were fighting for dominance. Shaw moans and Hobbs wins and pulls away to catch his breath and leads shaw into his bedroom. Clothes scattered around the room and moans and gasps echo through the room bouncing off the walls.

Hobbs smirks and kisses Shaw's neck and licks and bits down gently. "H-Hobbs." A small moan escapes Shaw's mouth and Hobbs lets his hands run over the pink nubs while his mouth is still licking and biting his neck. Shaw gasps and shivers as Hobbs flicks the sensitive nub and let his mouth occupy the other nipple. Hands moving and touching the skin and Hobbs gets in between Shaw's legs and lets his hands wrap around the hard cock and slowly strokes it. Shaw groans and gasps and rests his hand on Hobbs's head.

Hobbs licks the tip and swirls his tongue around the head of the cock. Shaw's grip tightens and he tries to get Hobbs to go deeper. Hobbs hums and slowly engulfs every inch of the hard cock. Shaw moans and bucks his hips. Hobbs stops him by holding him down and continues to suck and lick while rubbing Shaw's thighs.

"Hobbs!" Shaw cries out getting close to release. Hobbs hums and pulls off and looks at Shaw who was red in the face and eyes lidded and eyes filled with lust and want. Hobbs lifts Shaw by the legs and inserts a finger and lets Shaw adjusts and continue with two more fingers. "Fuck! H-Hobbs!"

Hobbs takes the fingers out and lines himself up and pushes through the tight muscle. Shaw groans and Hobbs thrusts in and out, going slow so that Shaw can get used to it. Shaw moans louder at each thrust and Hobbs went faster and harder. The bed squeaks and the headboard slams against the wall. Hobbs stops and flips Shaw over and slams into him.

"Fuck! Hobbs go faster!" Shaw tells Hobbs. Hobbs grab Shaw by the writs and went faster. Shaw moans and pants as Hobbs hits his prostate over and over. Shaw moans loud and cries out and cums all over the bed and on him. Hobbs grunts and slams into him and cums inside Shaw filling him up the rim. Hobbs pulls out and stood up and grabbed a towel to clean themselves up.

"God that was fucking good." Shaw pants out as he rests his head on Hobbs's chest. Hobbs chuckles and kisses his forehead." Glad you enjoy that. Now lets rest." Shaw smiles and drifts off to sleep.

Hobbs looks down and smiles. "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
